Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 2: The Government's Status
This is chapter 2 of Survival: The Outbreak. For the previous chapter click here ---> Survival: The Outbreak Chapter 1. Part 1: Perimeter Work The group finishes eating their meals and Harms gives the survivors the D.C. tour. He points out all of the reinforcements and walls to show no undead can get in. Following the tour, the warden takes the survivors to a bed & breakfast and asks the desk worker to five them free rooms. Harms: I hope you enjoy your stay. Nathan Drake: Thank you, Warden Harms. Dylan MacGrath: Don't you need help on the streets, warden? Harms: Not right now, but you can help if you want. Nathan Drake: I'll contact you if we need help or if we are interested in helping you. Harms: Take this walkie-talkie, your going to need it. Back in the upstairs lobby the survivors meet a few other military survivors. Nathan Drake: Hello, I am Nate. Soldier 1: Greetings, I am Nathan...Nathan Hale. Nathan Drake: I've heard a lot about you. Nathan Hale: Hopefully not too much. The warden interrupts the conversation and asks for help watching the perimeter. Harms: We are going to need help on the city perimeter. Beware of Georgetown, it is heavily infested. Tyr Henriksen: I haven't been doing much recently, I will help. Harms: Excellent, round up your allies. I'll supply the weapons. (yells to another room) Parker! We need your help on the safe-zone perimeter. Tyr Henriksen: I am assuming we will take an armored vehicle? Harms: That is correct. Warden Harms takes a small group of the survivors to the perimeter of the safe-zone. They spread out and scout the areas. Rachel Parker: You, Henriksen! Come with me. You too, Nate. Nathan Drake: We are going on the roofs right? Rachel Parker: I am commonly on roof duty. I am a great sharpshooter according to Harms. Do me a favor Nate, use those binoculars and look out there. Nathan Drake: I see a horde of undead coming this way. Rachel Parker: Oh crap, not good. (Yells in the Megaphone) Attention, undead horde walking up the street! Tyr Henriksen: You do know how to shoot a whole horde of undead right? Rachel Parker: (Sigh) I already told you, Warden Harms says I'm a great sharpshooter. Tyr Henriksen: I can shoot and throw explosives well. Rachel Parker: Take these grenades then. And you, Drake! Take this other sniper. The three rooftop watchers began sniping the undead horde and Tyr Henriksen is tossing grenades at the undead. The warden leaves the perimeter and is shooting at two walkers running at the safety wall. Harms: Quick, Nate or Rachel, shoot these monsters! Rachel Parker kills one of the zombies, the other one continues running. Harms: Oh no! He is close! Shoot, shoot, shoot! Nathan Drake snipes the last walker before watching Harms nearly get bitten. the warden then walks up to the roof. Harms: Nice shooting, I owe you both. That's the closest encounter I have ever had. Nathan Drake: We have your back, warden. We are all survivors here. Harms: Yeah, well, you won't always meet the nicest people out there. Rachel Parker: Your right about that, sir. Tyr Henriksen: Not to be rude, Warden Harms, but when can we eat lunch? Harms: (Chuckles) You aren't being rude, I think we all deserve a good lunch break. The three return to the restaurant with the other survivors and discuss their days. Dylan MacGrath: How was the field, Nate? Nathan Drake: Quite hectic, Harms almost was bitten. Dylan MacGrath: That's awful. warden are you okay? Harms: I am fine, Dylan. Nate and Parker saved my life. Tyr Henriksen: I helped with some of the undead further away. Dylan MacGrath: Nice! After many hours pass, the sun begins to rise on a new day. The majority of the survivors must gather around the White House for an important speech by the president. Mr. President: Hello, my fellow Americans of the United States! I have a few announcements based on the recent outbreak. My first announcement is that I'd like to congratulate Nathan Drake, Tyr Henriksen, Rachel Parker and Warden Harms for saving many of our soldiers from yesterday. Undead activity was very high in numbers. The second announcement is that I would like to introduce two very intelligent scientists by the name of Sebastian Wolfe and Fyodor Malikov, who are in search for a cure. They believe a rare plant that grows in the European forest or Asian jungles can save the whole human race. Reinforcements have been increased due to Georgetown's rapidly increasing undead population. Thank God, we haven't lost many soldiers. Anyway, thank you all for your time, meet back here at 6:00 tonight. Nathan Hale: Our daily job here is to search every single government location for walker activity, this may take almost all day so be careful out there. I'll lead the way. We'll depart in a few hours for the city safety exploration. Oh and I forgot to tell you that the government dropped their nuclear bombs on New York City. Part 2: Government Searching The day picks up with the survivors eating breakfast and discussing the day's task. Nathan Hale asks all the survivors to go no the safe-zone government building exploration task. They pack up their weapons and jump in a large military vehicle. Nathan Hale: Okay, our first stop is the FBI Building. Don't be alarmed if you see living or nonliving people inside. Nathan Drake: (Chuckles) We are use to it. Victor Sullivan: So, Hale. Do we have to explore every government building? Nathan Hale: All but Georgetown's, only because it's overrun. The vehicle pulls up to the FBI Building. They park by the curb and begin to walk inside. Nathan Hale: Before we go further, I want all of you to load your guns. You also better put your melee weapons in close grabbing range too. (Sees a few allies) Sev and Capelli? Great to see you. Sev: Yeah, you too, Hale. Joseph Capelli: We have investigated most of the building. You better come upstairs with us a load of walkers are up there. (Sees Nathan Drake) I know you've been through this mess before...it was all over the news before the outbreak. Nathan Drake: Oh...joy. Cole MacGrath: I know I haven't spoke much, but that is a lot! Rachel Parker: Open fire! The survivors began shooting at the zombies all around the room. Nathan Drake: Talk about big numbers! Victor Sullivan: All these adventures and now this s--t? Really?! Nathan Hale: Less talk, more gunfire. The zombies began getting closer to their attackers and began trying to swat at them. Some survivors are using their melee weapons on them. Before Roger Miller is about to be bitten, that zombie is delivered a gory shot to the head. Roger Miller: Talk about a close call. Trish come and get my back please. Trish Dailey: I'm on it, Roger. (Trish begins shooting left and right behind Roger Miller) Joseph Capelli: I can only imagine how much worse these dumba-ses and get. The world is doomed! Nathan Drake: More just keep popping up! Sev, you have a grenade? Sev: Sure do. (Chucks the grenade at the horde; blowing up all the leftovers) Sev: Phew, that's some stuff. Any closer and we coulda gotten injured or even have died. The survivors, after a few hours of killing zombies, return to the bed and breakfast for lunch. Elena Fisher: That must of been serious, what I heard you all nearly died. Nathan Drake: It was a close call, I can tell you that Elena. Elena Fisher: After lunch, I'm going to the Library of Congress with you guys. Nathan Drake: Stay safe while your with us, okay? We can't lose any survivors. After the survivors finish eating, they are lead by Nathan Hale to the Library of Congress. Nathan Hale: (Kicks the entrance doors open) *Grunt* Ahh, the Library of Congress. Try not to touch the books, some are older than your grandparents' parents. Sev: For real, don't. The survivors come across a zombie cashier and a few zombies sitting down. Nathan Hale: (Whispers) Hold on, their walkers faking their death. The first person to walk past them will be devoured. You guys, we will sneak through this row and attack that walker from the back. Elena Fisher: (Whispers) I call the kill. Trish Dailey: I'll get the other ones, sitting two rows down. Meanwhile back at the bed & breakfast, Sebastian Wolfe and Fyodor Malikov are studying the plague. They contact Nathan Drake by walkie-talkie and mention something to him. Sebastian Wolfe: Can you grab a hair follicle sample from an undead so we can run tests on it. We will be heading toward the science center...and before you say it, we have guns. The two scientist head for the science center and enter it. Fyodor Malikov: Shall we head upstairs, Sebastian? Sebastian Wolfe: That's a great plan. Sebastian Wolfe: Freeze! Scientist Woman: Hold your fire! Fyodor Malikov: Who are you, ma'am? Scientist Woman: I am Evelyn Batton, nuclear scientist. I built the nuke that was dropped on New York City a few days ago. Sebastian Wolfe: Hmm, we are scientist too. Ever since the start of the outbreak, we have been studying the walkers' behavior and bodies. Unfortunately, nothing has been concluded. Back at the Library of Congress, the survivors are continuing their raid. Victor Sullivan: In the name of the Lord! Look at all those bodies laying on the ground. Dylan MacGrath: Wait, Sully. It's a trap. The zombies do that to trick living humans. They then bite their ankle and either infect the person or snack on it. Victor Sullivan: You know your stuff, kid. Zeke Dunbar: got another grenade, Sev or Hale? Nathan Hale: Last one, Zeke. But it should wipe out those guys. Anyway, let's kill them and get out. Nathan Hale kills all the zombies laying down and they retreat to the bed and breakfast. Once arriving, Harms asks how the survivors' days were. After dinner, they all go to their rooms and get a night's rest. Part 3: Into Georgetown The next day began and the survivors were eating breakfast. The president made a speaker announcement stating that the survivors should take out some of Georgetown. He states it's optional. The survivors except the challenge and head into the overrun district. Harms: Okay, are you all ready for this? I don't care if your having conflicts with each other or not, we are going to work together. I've requested some extra help from a few more US Military soldiers. Darren Bridges will be leading the attack. Bradley Vaughton is also in charge. Nathan Drake: Be ready for anything, guys. Darren Bridges walks into the survivors circle. Darren Bridges: I hope you are all ready for this important mission. This is life, death or undeath. We will enter the battlefield via the sewers. Bradley Vaughton will take over speaking from here. Bradley Vaughton: From here on out, we are a team! Do not split up from each other, or you will become fresh food to the undead. Cole MacGrath: We got this. Kessler, can you take it? Kessler: Of course I can. I'll be a third leader if you all wish. Darren Bridges: You better have experience, old man! Kessler: I am a conduit, I can take it. Bradley Vaughton: Cut the man some slack, he can fend for us. Trish Dailey: I can be a medic with Cassandra Aklin on the Georgetown roofs. Jan Templar: We'll I agree with her choice. Darren Bridges: I agree as well. Anyway, we have a strong woman named Luger. She'll watch over the rooftops with you two. Cassandra Aklin: Sounds like a plan. Mr. President: (Over intercom) Began the assault for humanity! I have air force watching from the skies. The survivors wander into the Georgetown district and began attacking every single walker in sight. Many survivors nearly get bitten. Roger Miller: Seriously!? I almost got bitten again. Luger: You need to stay focused and calm. Roger Miller: Alright, ma'am. Rachel Parker: (Over walkie-talkie) I've got the rooftops, continue proceeding through the district. Nathan Drake: This is serious. (Cuts a few zombies' necks) You could get bitten on every corner. The general buts in. Darren Bridges: Maybe you mean any location. Nathan Drake, Nathan Hale, Sev and Darren Bridges are together in the field and shooting. Darren Bridges: We are being closed in on! Hold on I'm going in! Sev: Stop, General. I'll use my grenade on them. (Tosses grenade into crowd) Nathan Hale Good work, Sev. I'm leaving this place alive. The setting shifts over to Victor Sullivan, Cole MacGrath, Dylan MacGrath, Sebastian Wolfe, Fyodor Malikov and Evelyn Batton. They are fighting from behind shop counters. Victor Sullivan: Whoa! S--t, we gotta stay on guard. The survivors seen above continue fighting and killing the undead. Sebastian Wolfe: Can you believe this epidemic? Cole MacGrath: I know, Wolfe. If only their were some type of answers. Back at the two generals' position, the survivors continue pushing forward. They've made it to the end of the overran area. Bradley Vaughton: Is this it? A zombie limps up behind Vaughton and bites his arm and shoulder. Nathan Drake shoots it. Bradley Vaughton: Ahhhhh! It hurts! Nathan Drake: Oh, crap. This hasn't happened in front of us yet. Bradley Vaughton: i should be f- Dylan MacGrath interrupts Bradley Vaughton. Dylan MacGrath: This is not good at all. We need to get you to Trish and Cassandra quickly. You could reanimate at any moment. Judging by your bite, you have a few hours before turning. Bradley Vaughton: Fantastic, I get to become one of the living dead on the streets. What a shame, I've let the US and the UK down. Dylan MacGrath: Removing the bitten limb may help you resist the fever, but it's uncertain. Bradley Vaughton: I fought with dignity, right? I should just end my career here. (Struggling due to pain) I guess I'll never get to see what the world is after the outbreak ends... A tear drops down Vaughton's face. Evelyn Batton: Don't jump to conclusions yet, general. Bradley Vaughton: Alas, Batton, I must. There's no way I'm making it back to the medical area in one piece. set me inside that shop and let me live in peace. After two hours of traveling with Vaughton and Bridges, Hale speaks to the bitten one. Nathan Hale: It has been an honor serving under you. But look we are here and you have not yet reanimated. The bitten general is taken up to the medical roof and taken care of. Rachel Parker: It's unfortunate, he won't make it. Trish Dailey: Yeah I am sorry, guys. he's going to succumb to the plague in less then an hour. Go and set him somewhere peaceful. Bradley Vaughton: I love you all. Take me to that shop a few blocks away and set me in there. Nathan Drake, Nathan Hale and Joseph Capelli set Vaughton in the shop and return to the safe-zone. Part 4: Dead Men Tell no Tales - Section 1 The day begins after the unfortunate "death" of Bradley Vaughton, one of the two general. The survivors are going to head to the Beachside and look for more survivors and make the place livable again. A few new government officials will accompany them, after losing Darren Bridges in the previous attack on Georgetown. Nathan Hale: Is everyone prepared for today's search and possible attack? We'll have to search through almost every house in the Beachside area. Sev: Meet some of the new allies for today. Here is Houston, Dante Garza, Lucy Kuo and Jan Templar, you met Jan in the Georgetown fight. Luger: I will scout ahead of everyone for the safety of the group. Nathan Drake: I'm ready and so is everyone else. Luger: Then we're off. The survivors make their way toward the Beachside safe-zone wall and press on. Zeke Dunbar: Wow, it's been a few minutes and not one walker is visible. Nathan Hale: Yeah, well don't be surprised for too long. Victor Sullivan: (Spots an object by a gas station) Look at that weapon and badge! If you were to follow the road behind the gas station, it leads to Georgetown. This could have been from anyone of the generals. Lucy Kuo: What I can predict happened was either Vaughton or Bridges escaped the Georgetown district and wandered here. It could have been Vaughton's belongings or Bridges's belongings. Nathan Drake: Good prediction, Kuo. It could be possible that General Vaughton may have amputated his arm or General Bridges managed to escape the large horde he was in. Dylan MacGrath: Maybe my words of wisdom gave him a thought. Luger: Walkers dead ahead! Marshal Luger begins firing at the walkers coming toward them. Luger: You better not get bitten, Roger. Roger Miller: I'll try not to... Houston: I'll help, I see more. Victor Sullivan: Is that a bag of guns laying by that house? A few of the survivors head toward it and investigate the home. Cole MacGrath: Kuo, I can finally talk to you. Lucy Kuo: It's not a good time now, Cole. Roger begins walking to the bedrooms and finds a few dead bodies. Roger Miller: I see some dead bodies over in this room. Harms: Shhh...Roger they might be undead. I'll toss a grenade in there. Warden Harms tosses a grenade into the bedroom and the bodies sit up. The explosion killed both of the zombies. Roger Miller: Thanks for the heads up, Warden. Harms: Any day, Miller. The survivors are now halfway to the beach itself and continue searching houses. A few survivors find clues and missing objects. Dante Garza: Whoa, check this out, man. Sev, look at this rifle. Sev: Ahh, it must belong to one of the generals. Dante Garza: I bet it belongs to old man Bridges. Nathan Drake: Let me see...it does look like his weapon. Maybe he is not to far from us. Elena Fisher: Sweety, their are tons of walkers over there. Victor Sullivan: Your d--n straight. I'll open fire. Parker interrupts the aim. Rachel Parker: Let me and Luger take them out first. You can shoot after the first shot. Rachel Parker and Luger begin firing at the nearby undead. The others follow after. Cole MacGrath: Just when you think it couldn't get worst. Victor Sullivan: Shut up, kid and fire would ya? Cole MacGrath: Oh yeah, sorry Sully. Kessler uses leftover energy to teleport into the overrun area. Kessler: I got these creeps, Cole. Harms: I'll take cover on that porch. (Harms turns around) Whoa, s--t! Warden Harms knifes the zombie before it bites him. Nathan Hale: Warden Harms, I'm coming over to you. Trish Dailey: Cassandra, let's investigate the backyard. Cassandra Aklin: Sounds like a plan, Trish. Once arriving in the backyard, a swimming zombie appears and swims to the pool's edge. Dylan MacGrath: They can't climb out. Trish Dailey: Where'd you come from? Dylan MacGrath: I was in the streets with the others. You couldn't hear the old man's Wes-44? Cassandra Aklin: We could, but it sounds like the other guns. Dylan MacGrath: Just shoot that swimmer. Aklin pulls the trigger and kills the swimming zombie. Trish Dailey: We should check the house. Make sure it's safe. Cassandra Aklin: Good idea. The two woman and Dylan enter the house. They find a flat screen television and some grayish furniture. The dining room table is cracked and broken. Dylan MacGrath: (Investigates dining table) I wonder what the cause of this is? A large, overweight couple limp out and begin sneaking up on the three survivors. Trish Dailey: This house seems clear. (Turns around) Oh my God! Trish and Dylan fire at the overweight zombies and kill them. Dylan MacGrath: Did you get bit, Trish? Trish Dailey: No but I got scratched a little bit. Dylan MacGrath: Usually if you bandage those up you'll survive without reanimating. Trish Dailey: Thank the Lord. The outdoor survivors kick down the door and run in. Dylan MacGrath: Hey, it's all good. Trish got scratched though. Cole MacGrath: No! It can't be. Dylan MacGrath: Use the first aid kit and she won't reanimate. The group reaches the bridge over to the Beachside and see a few boats in the water. Harms: We should search the boats for survivors. Jan Templar: I agree, you never know who could be on those boats. Joseph Capelli: I'll investigate this one with Hale, Victor and Cole. Warden, you take the rests onto the cruise ship and yacht. Harms: I usually don't take orders from lower ranks, but you seem trustworthy. You've always been a great ally in the field. Jan Templar and his group board the first row of boats. Jan Templar: Victor, come check this out. Looks like a small food stock. Victor Sullivan: Hmmm, what do ya know... Cole MacGrath: I'll check outside the boats, you all check inside. They find a zombie in the sleeping room. Templar kills it with a headshot. Jan Templar: Look! That ship is moving! The ship fires an RPG bullet at the three and they all fall down. Part 5: Dead Men Tell no Tales - Section 2 After being knocked down by an RPG bullet, the survivors on the other side of the marina sprint to the location. Nathan Drake: What the h--l happened here?! You guys alright? Victor Sullivan: I don't know, Nate. Go and ask the guy that fired at us. Nathan Drake: Hey! Over on the boat! Why'd you fire at us!? Man on Boat: I'm not gonna tell you! Sev: How do you like grenades, wise guy?! Sev tosses two grenades at the ship the man is on. He notices his friend swimming over there. Dante Garza climbs up the ladder on board. Dante Garza: Hey, man. I'm sure we can discuss things. Man on Boat: Do I look like I discuss?! Dante Garza: Friendly fire, much? Man on Boat: Shut up, fool! The boss will take all of you. The man on the boat yells at the survivors to meet him at the dock in a week or his allies will attack them. Man on Boat: I've got tons of supplies to live off of, begone. Dante Garza: We'll see you in a week. Harms: Garza, what do you think your doing? Dante Garza: Could be an ally, sir. Harms: Believe what you want, Garza. The group scouts further toward the beach and notice a giant hotel on the side of the beach. Victor Sullivan: Would you look at that! Me and Zeke are going in. The two run for the door with their pistols loaded. Female Voice: Ahhh! Get these creeps away from me! Cole MacGrath: Is that...? Trish Dailey: Moya Jones. That woman is still alive? Even after almost drowning. Cole MacGrath: Guess she managed to survive. Hey, Moya! Moya Jones: What on earth are you doing here, MacGrath? Cole MacGrath: Trying to survive. Moya Jones: And Kessler? I thought he was evil and you killed him. Zeke buts in. Zeke Dunbar: He's had a change of heart. Kessler: I most certainly have. But how can I trust you now, Moya? You tried to get rid of every conduit in Empire City. Moya Jones: Look, Kessler. Forget about those days, we're in a new world now. Full of flesh-eating humans. The survivors continue shooting and the scene switches over to Roger Miller firing. Roger Miller: It's getting rough over here. A little help. A zombie walks behind him and munches on his shoulder. Weakened Roger says something fast in pain and agony. Roger Miller: I get to be with Jane... Elena Fisher: Roger, no! That's it, I'm going to kill every single walker in this building. Trish Dailey: It's a shame, I knew him, so well. I wonder what Amy would say... A man on the boat from earlier runs into the hotel with his Ak-47 and fires like a madman. Man on Boat: Remember me? Dante Garza: Nice of you to join us. After floor one is cleared, the man from the boat introduces himself. Man on Boat: I didn't think I got to introduce myself. But I am Dutch, I work for a mercenary group. Nathan Drake: No! I remember you. You are the explosive expert for Atoq Navarro. You tried to kill me with grenade launchers and M9's. Dutch: It's time to work, fool. I still hate you all. I expect you on the boat in a few weeks too. Dante Garza: You are an enemy. Zeke Dunbar: Hold your fire, pal. He might be useful. I'm heading upstairs for more undead beat downs. Zeke walks upstairs and fires rapidly at the roamers. Zeke Dunbar: Another one bites the dust! Luger: Focus, Dunbar. I'll go in for the melee kill. Zeke Dunbar: Whatever you say, marshal. The survivors continue up the stairs to the third floor. Once there, a horde of zombies come walking out of the rooms. Dylan MacGrath: More zombies, I'm sick of these! Moya Jones: Get use to it, we are in an undead world. Nathan Drake: This is outrageous! They continue shooting at the zombies and the scientist come in. Evelyn Batton: Here's the nuclear bullet I just shot at them. Advanced technology is great. Sebastian Wolfe: Incredible, Batton. The survivors begin to exit the hotel after the horde is wiped out. Dutch: Idiots! We lost a fighter in there. Nathan Hale: Calm down, mercenary. Your coming back to the city with us. Dutch: Is that an option? Nathan Hale: No, it's an order. The group heads back to the safe-zone in another direction. The find a pack of zombies walking aimlessly searching for food. Houston: I've got this! I still have my grenades left. Director Houston tosses the grenades into the pack and hears a rifle shot from across the way. Nathan Drake: Is that...? General Bridges? Darren Bridges: I am glad to see you all alive! Bridges continues firing at the horde. Sev: Actually, we are glad to see you living! The horde is violently taken down and the survivors hop in armored cars. Both cars include walkies-talkies to speak with each other. Darren Bridges: Yeah...I got lost in the large horde but managed to get out alive. Zeke Dunbar: I've got the turret, guys! Nathan Hale: General Bridges, what happened to General Vaughton, did he amputate his arm? Darren Bridges: Unfortunately, no. He walked toward me and I calmly shot his undead self in the head. Nathan Hale: It's unfortunate. Considering all the tools he had. Zeke Dunbar: I got one! Two! Three! The survivors arrive at the safe-zone walls and a small group attacks. Houston: I've got this one. Houston knifes the zombie and another one walks up behind him and bites his arm. Another then walks up and begins chewing on his back. Houston: Auagghh! Help me... Houston is eaten alive. Sev: This piece of s--t is going down! Angry, Sev keeps stabbing and shooting at nearby zombies. Nathan Hale: Quick, run to the safety wall. Luger: I've got your backs! Luger begins sniping the nearby zombies. Once all the survivors get past the gate, Luger closes it, nice and tightly. Harms: That one's arm is stuck. Warden Harms fires at the walker's face. Nathan Hale: Now explain why your here, Dutch. Dutch: I refuse to speak. Nathan Hale: I see how it is. Category:Survival: The Outbreak